I don't think, I know
by montypython203
Summary: Post Fear Her. Rose asks the Doctor a question, one he can only answer with a song.


_Title: I don't think, I know_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Post Fear Her. Rose asks the Doctor a question, one he can only answer with a song. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or the song I don't think, I know. _

_Author's Note: Many months ago I remembered a song that was performed at the Australian Schools Spectacular 2002, when I sang in the choir. I set out to find the lyrics for this song. I searched Google, Wikipedia and many lyrics sites, but found nothing. Then one day, after 8 or so pages of Google, I found it. Some random person had decided to type the lyrics on her blog! I wanted to use them in a songfic, but couldn't think of anything ... until now._

**I don't think, I know**

Rose looked at the Doctor from across the central console.

"I thought I'd never ever see you again," she said.

"Like I said before – never say never ever," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, I know," said Rose. "It's just … so much has happened between us. There have been so many times where we've been separated. The Gamestation, Madame de Pompadour, the Bitter Pill, and just now."

"What's your point?" asked the Doctor. Rose bit her lip.

"You know the song Big Yellow Taxi?" she said. The Doctor nodded.

"Well …

_Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

"After facing death and the possibility of never seeing you again so many times, I've realised just how much you mean to me. Doctor … I love you." The Doctor turned to her, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"That's right," confirmed Rose. "I've loved you for so long now, and I need to know if you feel the same way. So … do you love me?" The Doctor slowly walked up to Rose and put his hand on her arm. He started singing.

"_I'm famous for my indecision,  
Everything I do and say  
With a complete lack of precision  
I get lost along the way_

Rose smiled. That was very true. The Doctor never was one for planning and thinking ahead. Sometimes his decisions dug him into even deeper holes.

_So if you're looking for an answer,  
Well, I just have to say_

Rose gulped.

_I don't think I love you_

Rose's mouth opened. What? No, it couldn't be …

_I don't think I wanna be with you the rest of my life  
And I don't think I need you  
Oh I don't think, I know_

Rose's heart stopped. It was true! He loved her! A smile of relief made its way across her face. The Doctor's hand left her arm, and cupped her cheek.

_Oh, I know,  
I made a habit of rejection  
And it kept me to myself_

He'd always tried not to get attached to anything or anyone.

_I wore my cloak of independence  
But you just saw through that as well_

Although he tried to keep the rest of the world out, she saw the sadness in his eyes. She helped him deal with the loss of his planet and his people.

_So now you know my little secret  
But can you keep it to yourself?_

Rose raised an eyebrow. The Doctor definitely wouldn't like her mother knowing how he felt about her. But could she hide her feelings?

_I don't think I love you  
I don't think I wanna be with you the rest of my life  
And I don't think I need you_  
_I don't think, I know_

Rose thought about what the Doctor was saying. It was definite. He _knew._ Somewhere deep in his hearts, he knew she was the one for him. The feeling of happiness she had made her feel like she was glowing.

_I realise my weakness,  
And all the changes I am feeling, feeling over you  
You oh yeah …_

Rose could see it in his eyes, the desire, the longing. The man who kept to himself, the wanderer, the lonely god/angel, was changing.

_So now you know my little secret,  
Can you keep it to yourself?_

I don't think I love you  
I don't think I wanna be with you the rest of my life  
And I don't think I need you  
I don't think, I kno-"

The Doctor was cut off as Rose pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his. He closed his eyes, and deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth, allowing Rose entry. He moaned as her tongue massaged his. When they finally broke apart, Rose was grinning.

"Oh Doctor!" exclaimed Rose. "That was just beautiful!"

"Yeah, it's a great song," said the Doctor. "I can take you to see the singer in concert if you like." Rose stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"I've got a better idea," she said seductively, slowly walking towards her bedroom. The Doctor followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Yay! Unfortuantely I can't remember the name of the singer. Now, I told you how hard it ws to find those lyrics, so please reward my effort and review!_


End file.
